


Dizzy

by padsandmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsandmoons/pseuds/padsandmoons
Summary: Soft wolfstar smut with absolutely no plot
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 54





	Dizzy

Remus was dizzy with want as he and Sirius made their way upstairs to the dorms. They were stopping every second step to pull each other into another messy kiss, hands and lips everywhere. They finally made it and collapsed onto Remus's bed, Remus was straddling Sirius and pressing hot kisses everywhere. 

"Re," Sirius breathed, "Re I need you."

Remus didn't reply with words, he thought they were beyond him at this point. He only moved down to take off Sirius's pants. Sirius was attempting to rip both of their shirts off at the same time, and resorted to banishing them after it was taking too long. Now both fully undressed, Remus wasted no time in bringing their hips together, grinding his cock on Sirius's. Both moaning, Sirius's nails were scraping down Remus's back, trying to pull him closer. Remus was leaving marks all over Sirius's neck and chest, and was using his other hand to prepare Sirius. 

"Fuck Re, that's enough, that's enough. I need you in me now please, I want to feel it. Please Re," Sirius was begging. 

"Of course, anything baby, anything," Remus was murmuring as he lined himself up.

He pushed in slowly, not breaking eye contact with Sirius. Fuck, he loved him so much. Sirius leaned up to capture his mouth in a kiss. Slowly, Remus began rocking his hips back and forth. Sirius let out a strangled groan. 

"I love you so much baby, so so much. You're doing so good for me my darling," Remus whispered as he increased the pace. 

Sirius seemed to have been rendered speechless, just desperately grabbing at Remus's hair and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. 

"Re, I'm so close, pleasepleaseplease, I love you, fuck I'm going to-" he broke off into a moan as he came, mouth open in a silent scream.

Remus fucked him through it, though he himself didn't last much longer. Sirius watched him adoringly, loving the way his usually composed face fell apart. Remus pulled out slowly,

He collapsed on the bed next to Sirius and pulled him close. 

"I love you so much," he said, eyes searching Sirius's face to be sure Sirius understood how deeply he meant it. 

Sirius smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Remus's jaw.

"I know." He said quietly. "I love you too."


End file.
